


Мир садов (A Garden World)

by stary_melnik



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alpha Centauri (Good Omens), Contemplative Crowley, First Kiss, Fluff, Holding Hands, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Picnics, Post-Canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stary_melnik/pseuds/stary_melnik
Summary: Чёрт, он же не собирался говорить о том, что было до падения. Но он чувствовал себя так комфортно и так расслабленно. Может поэтому Азирафаэль казался ещё более приятным, чем обычно. Наверное, смена обстановки так повлияла на ощущения. Маленький момент вне времени, далеко от неумолкающей цивилизации, чужих мыслей и желаний. Всё на этой планете ещё существовало в... как они это называли? Состоянии благодати. Точно. Единственные желания, которые были способны испытывать формы жизни этого мира, касались еды, жилья и размножения. Здесь не имели ни малейшего значения ни искушения, ни возвышение.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 12





	Мир садов (A Garden World)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Garden World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972705) by [PerhapsTomorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerhapsTomorrow/pseuds/PerhapsTomorrow). 



— Что быстрее скорости света?

Голос Азирафаэля ворвался в мысли Кроули, и тот нехотя оторвал взгляд от парочки, расположившейся под одним из самых больших вязов в парке. Молодой парень был одет в застёгнутую на все пуговицы рубашку нейтрального цвета, которая буквально кричала о том, что он не был на сто процентов уверен, что его сегодняшняя встреча с девушкой может считаться свиданием. Сейчас на невзрачной рубашке некрасиво расплывалось красное пятно от клубничного мороженого, которое таинственным образом исчезло сразу же после пакости.

— М-м-м? Скорости чего? — Кроули посмотрел на Азирафаэля. Они сидели на скамейке, которую оккупировали больше часа назад. Ветер легко трепал короткие волосы Азирафаэля, словно кто-то невидимый своей рукой старался привести их в беспорядок.

— Система Альфа Центавра в четырёх тысячах трёхсот шестидесяти семи световых годах от Земли, но если, допустим, эфир... окку... ну, скажем, такие существа, как мы, захотели бы устроить небольшой пикник в одном из миров этой системы, то, наверное, они смогли бы побывать там и вернуться домой к чаю. И, следуя логике, если бы мы, допустим, захотели такое провернуть, то получается, путешествовали бы со скоростью намного большей, чем самые быстрые скорости, известные в настоящее время физическим наукам, и...

— Пикник? — перебил его Кроули, попытавшись вернуть Азирафаэля к по-настоящему интересующей его части разговора.

— Ну, мы, конечно, уже стали завсегдатаями "Ритца", не правда ли, дорогой? Но... — Азирафаэль говорил слишком поспешно и сбивчиво даже для своей обычной манеры речи.

Кроули завис, ожидая продолжения, но в маленькой непонятной речи Азирафаэля наступила пауза, он кинул быстрый взгляд на парочку у вяза, а потом перевёл его обратно на Кроули. В его глазах... что же это было? Надежда? Решительность?

Азирафаэль, кажется, даже приосанился.

— Но ведь мы так и не ходили на пикник. А я, между прочим, обнаружил новую восхитительную кондитерскую, у них даже домашний сыр есть! И я подумал, что небольшой пикник будет прекрасной возможностью оценить, насколько хорошо их продукция сохранит свой вкус при комнатной температуре и...

Ах, этот пикник.

Кроули сохранял молчание, пока Азирафаэль трещал. Солнцезащитные очки скрывали отрешённый демонический взгляд. Мыслями Кроули уже был в недалёком прошлом, в невзрачном переулке в Сохо, в тот самый волнующий момент, когда на пассажирском сиденье "Бентли" появился Азирафаэль.

Возможно, однажды мы могли бы, я не знаю, сходить на пикник... поужинать в "Ритце".

Кроули очнулся и заметил, что Азирафаэль больше не говорил, а выжидающе смотрел на него. Он снова почувствовал внезапный и необъяснимый укол где-то в груди. Ох, сколько раз он уже его чувствовал? И почему это всё ещё так тревожило, хотя и длилось на протяжении шести тысяч лет?

— В четырёх тысячах трёхсот шестидесяти семи световых годах, говоришь? — спросил он нарочито небрежно. Он всё еще размышлял над тем, что осталось невысказанным между ними. — И когда ты это просчитал?

— Не я, это всё люди. А я... просто увидел. В книге. В одной из твоих, кстати. Ты как-то оставил в задней комнате... И мне стало любопытно узнать, чем ты занимался. Наверху... там, Наверху, понимаешь? — закончил Азирафаэль, неопределённо махнув в небо.

Неужели его щёки зарумянились? Или это просто стечение обстоятельств? Ведь Кроули совсем не считал времени, которое они вместе провели, сидя на скамейке под ярким солнцем.

...Я подвезу тебя. Куда угодно.

— Не припомню, чтобы у нас был какой-либо регламент, касающийся путешествий назад... ну, ты понял, — сказал Кроули, откинувшись на скамейке, — ещё тогда, когда мы строили всё это. Думаю, что никто просто не задумывался о том, чтобы снова туда отправиться. Но, наверное, люди, когда дают своим ограничениям названия, делают это для того, чтобы бороться с ними. Это даёт стимул пойти ещё дальше, развиваться. Но вот какой единицей измеряется само отсутствие ограничений?

Он замолчал, понимая, что слишком круто завернул. Вот почему он избегал разговоров о том, что было до падения. Ну, это была только одна из причин.

Кроули резко выпрямился и наклонился к Азирафаэлю. Тот явно не ожидал такого поворота, он стал слишком часто моргать, а грудь еле заметно дёрнулась от судорожного вздоха. Обычный человек не заметил бы этого волнения, но только не Кроули. После шести тысяч лет дружбы с ангелом, который охранял свои эмоциональные порывы так, словно они были его личным огороженным стеной райским садом, Кроули научился различать даже малейшие их проявления.

Ты слишком быстрый для меня, Кроули.

Кроули был поражён — наступил переломный момент, Азирафаэль пытался дать ему... шанс. Следовало подбирать дальнейшие слова с особой осторожностью.

— Во всяком случае для того, чтобы добраться туда, нам надо будет двигаться быстро. Очень быстро.

Кроули ждал. Взгляд Азирафаэля блуждал по его лицу — по носу, губам и очкам, что скрывали его глаза от всего мира. Что он там искал? Кроули молился Бо... Сатане... Да кому-нибудь, о том, чтобы Азирафаэль правильно понял его намёк. Азирафаэль совсем не был дураком, но Кроули не забывал о том, что сам мог тупить за них обоих.

Прежде чем мысли Кроули успели закрутиться еще дальше, Азирафаэль улыбнулся, глаза его засияли почти невыносимой нежностью.

— Теперь я готов, — просто сказал он, не отрывая от Кроули взгляда.

Кроули сдвинул очки на макушку, заставив Азирафаэля приподнять брови. Он редко снимал очки на публике, хотя с того момента, как почти случился Апокалипсис, по причинам, о которых он совершенно не желал задумываться, хотелось делать это гораздо чаще.

Кроули едва улыбнулся, одним лишь краем губ, но Азирафаэль, конечно, это заметил. Жёлтые глаза моргали совсем редко, чтобы не пропустить малейшей реакции Азирафаэля.

— Тогда завтра? — наклонив голову, предложил Кроули.

— Тогда завтра, — кивнул Азирафаэль, и теперь яркий румянец на его щеках никак невозможно было списать на солнце.

* * *

Основной особенностью путешествий со скоростью большей, чем скорость света, применительно к тем, кто может не подчиняться известным законам физики, является то, что оно занимает столько времени, сколько вам захочется.

Несомненно, Азирафаэль и сам мог найти дорогу к обитаемой части системы Альфа Центавра, но когда следующим утром они встретились в книжном магазине, он взял Кроули за руку и произнёс:

— Показывай дорогу, я последую за тобой.

Какая-то часть Кроули сразу же напряглась. Что-то не так было в словах Азирафаэля. Слишком вежливо? Или это было своего рода извинение за прошлый отказ? Неужели несмотря на то, что Азирафаэль сам предложил устроить этот пикник, всё, что произошло между ними с той памятной ночи в "Бентли", после высказанного вслух и, казалось, забытого приглашения, тем не менее висело между ними так долго, что почти стало частью их собственной Вселенной?

Кроули не мог возразить, он стал их навигатором.

Естественно, во время путешествия их тела утратили материальность, так же, как и корзинка для пикника, ассорти сыров и десерты, поэтому нельзя было сказать, что Азирафаэль держал Кроули за руку в привычном смысле, когда тот вёл их сквозь ткань пространства, потому что технически ни у того, ни у другого в тот момент не было рук.

Но если бы Кроули был честен хотя бы сам с собой, в тот момент, когда они направлялись к пункту назначения, он бы, возможно, не стал себя сдерживать и брать свои метафорически существовавшие ноги в такие же руки, потому что эфирная ангельская сущность буквально извивалась и проворачивалась сквозь его собственную оккультную, удерживаясь с ним в связке только лишь благодаря некой фундаментальной силе. Эта сила была из тех, что связывали вообще всю Вселенную — гравитация, электромагнетизм, ядерные волны — сильные и слабые, и неопознанная "пятая сила", о которой люди только говорили, словно она была космическим "Святым Граалем". Она была внизу, вверху, внутри, вокруг них и вообще всего, но, так или иначе, она была недосягаема.

И Кроули не мог бы сказать, что не понимал людского замешательства по этому вопросу.

* * *

— Они назвали это "Мир садов".

Кроули пнул пучок травы носком ботинка из змеиной кожи. Трава не была фиолетовой, не была покрыта шипами и даже не издавала никаких звуков. Это был самый обычный пучок зелёной травы, и среднестатистический человек, конечно, если он не был бы учёным, занимающимся расшифровкой геномов растений, не заметил бы никакой разницы с тем, что росло у него на лужайке.

— Планеты этой системы заселены и даже пригодны для обитания человека. Полагаю, что их даже назвали в честь тех Садов.

— Это настоящий рай, мой дорогой, — ответил Азирафаэль, озираясь в поисках лучшего места для пледа. — Даже лучше, чем я себе представлял!

Лёгкий ветер снова играл с волосами Азирафаэля. Даже у этого мира были свои невидимые пальцы, которым Кроули оставалось только позавидовать.

— М-м-м, это не так уж и надолго. В этот раз их прибытие, а не уход станет причиной падения этого конкретного Эдема. Учитывая, насколько эти ублюдки стали умны и как быстро развиваются, думаю, они будут здесь даже раньше, чем позже. Но пока он наш.

Наш сад. Наш рай.

Кроули глянул за край небольшого утёса, на котором они стояли, и глубоко вдохнул. Со всех сторон их окружали пышная растительность и множество сверкающих лагун, наполненных пресной водой, которая каскадами струилась с холмов. Если бы Кроули захотел, то мог бы услышать звуковую сигнатуру каждой формы жизни вокруг них на многие мили. Каждую каплю воды, что скользила по листьям лесного полога, тихий клёкот попугая, который отщипывал себе кусочек питательной водоросли из лагуны, воркование и щебет огромных птиц... Люди, вероятно, ещё поспорят о том, следует ли называть их динозаврами или птеродактилями, но спор этот продлится недолго — ровно до того момента, как они поджарят их как курицу-гриль.

Эта планета действительно была шедевром.

Кроули снял очки и положил их в карман пиджака.

— Ну вот и всё. Ты не хочешь присоединиться ко мне? — Азирафаэль жестом пригласил его сесть на уже расстеленный плед. Он успел расставить сыры и несчётное количество быстрых углеводов, о названий большей части которых Кроули не имел ни малейшего понятия.

Когда Кроули опустился рядом, Азирафаэль протянул ему бокал, наполненный золотисто-янтарной жидкостью, в полуденном свете, казалось, излучающей собственное сияние.

— Я подумал, что яблочный штрудель вряд ли тебя заинтересует, — сказал Азирафаэль и взял один из прихваченных десертов, — и решил, что яблоки будут более интересны тебе немного в другой форме, — его и без того яркие голубые глаза засветились ещё ярче.

И вот, снова он. Этот маленький укол.

Кроули взял бокал яблочного вина и принялся усердно изучать его, чтобы хоть немного отвлечься. Он не помнил, чтобы когда-либо пробовал яблочное вино. Сидр, так точно. А Кроули, похоже, мог бы считаться ответственным за всё то, что произошло с яблоками со времён вручения одного из них Еве. Он усмехнулся пришедшей мысли. Это было особенно приятно. Люди в конце концов поняли, что могут управлять природой и брать от неё то, что захотят. Что они и делали. Постоянно. Кроули сделал мысленную пометку посетить в ближайшее время яблоневые леса в Казахстане. Ведь не знаешь, когда людям придёт в голову, что нужно сровнять с землей целый лес или обчистить вершину горы.

— А при таком освещении кажется, что сидр такого же цвета, что и твои глаза, правда? Очень красиво.

Кроули взглянул на Азирафаэля поверх бокала. Неожиданно эти слова отозвались в нём приятным теплом. Хотя у планеты, на которой они устроили пикник, было два солнца, так что тепло растекалось по телу вовсе не из-за произнесённых слов.

Было не слишком жарко, но достаточно, чтобы температурные зоны были умеренно распределены по всей поверхности планеты к полюсам. Идеальный климат для змеи.

Кроули сделал глоток и почувствовал отлично сбалансированный вкус — смесь сладкого и терпкого. Двойственность в одном бокале. Азирафаэль приятно его удивил.

Некоторое время они сохраняли уютное молчание, пока Кроули пил, а Азирафаэль смаковал "Манчего".

— Эти миры были одним из направлений моей работы, — сказал Кроули прежде, чем успел подумать.

Чёрт, он же не собирался говорить о том, что было до падения. Но он чувствовал себя так комфортно и так расслабленно. Может, поэтому Азирафаэль казался ещё более приятным, чем обычно. Наверное, смена обстановки так повлияла на ощущения. Маленький момент вне времени, вдалеке от шума цивилизации, чужих мыслей и желаний. Всё на этой планете ещё существовало в... как они это называли? Состоянии благодати. Точно. Единственные желания, которые были способны испытывать формы жизни этого мира, касались еды, жилья и размножения. Здесь не имели ни малейшего значения ни искушения, ни возвышение.

Совсем недалеко Кроули слышал довольное мурлыканье детёнышей какого-то теплокровного существа, которые уютно и безопасно устроились в своём логове.

— Ты не расскажешь мне больше? О том, как ты создавал их, эти миры? Каково это было? — осторожно спросил Азирафаэль.

— Хотел бы я помнить об этом больше, честно... Сейчас мои воспоминания о том времени — это по большей части лишь предположения. Чувства. Воспоминания о чувствах, — вздохнул Кроули, — я помню... как это, строить что-то, а не разрушать... — голос на мгновение сорвался от отвращения, — как хотели они. Помню, как здорово было визуализировать всё это, знать... системы миров, все переплетения, как будто я был их частью, а они были частью меня.

Кроули сделал паузу, не зная, стоит ли продолжать. Азирафаэль уже покончил со своим кусочком сыра, но так и не взял другой. Он смотрел на Кроули с искренним интересом.

— Очевидно, ты точно знал, как сделать лучше, — сказал он. А потом, немного помедлив, протянул руку и накрыл ею свободную ладонь Кроули. В этот момент перед мысленным взором Кроули возник тот прекрасный почти забытый момент, когда тёмная сторона планеты после долгой холодной ночи наконец поворачивается к солнцу, чтобы поприветствовать новый день.

Но в то же время он не почувствовал в груди знакомого укола. Всё казалось до простого правильным, будто шло своим чередом, и это лёгкое касание должно было произойти именно в этот момент, ни днём, ни годом раньше. Кроули переплёл свои пальцы с пальцами Азирафаэля, и на некоторое время этого было достаточно.

Вдруг стая больших птиц клином пролетела над их головами к одной из дальних лагун. Их крики можно было описать как кряканье, хотя и не такое, какое они обычно слышали в Сент-Джеймском парке.

— Ох, ты посмотри! — воскликнул Азирафаэль и, проводив взглядом птиц, повернулся к Кроули. Он игриво покачал головой и наморщил нос. — Так-так! Неужели глаза обманывают меня, о Змий Эдема, или я действительно только что имел счастье наблюдать вид уток, которых ты создал своими руками? — он схватил макарон и сунул его в рот, радостно жуя.

— Это не утки, — скривился Кроули, — не... технически, — он прищурился, пытаясь быть устрашающим, но и сам был уверен, что это не действует.

— Может, спустимся и посмотрим на них вблизи? Тут, кажется, был хлеб. Узнаем, придётся ли он им по вкусу.

— Ты же знаешь, что я не очень-то нравлюсь уткам.

— Ну, ты ведь сказал, что это не утки, не так ли, мой дорогой?

* * *

Когда они добрались до края лагуны, "утки" не улетели, но всё же держались на расстоянии. Кроули понял, что встал неоправданно близко к Азирафаэлю, но тот, похоже, ничуть не возражал. Он аккуратно отламывал кусочки багета и бросал их в воду. Самые любопытные члены стаи начали кружить поблизости от них.

— Должен признать, что как бы мне ни нравились земные утки, я никогда бы не представил, что существуют виды таких красивых оттенков фуксии, — восхищённо сказал Азирафаэль, бросая в воду ещё одну крошку. Стая выглядела заинтересованной, но никто из птиц так и не решился попробовать угощение. — Почему бы тебе не присоединиться? — спросил Азирафаэль, протягивая Кроули еще один кусок.

В ответ Кроули скептически посмотрел на него, но, ни слова не сказав, послушно взял хлеб. Их пальцы на секунду вновь соприкоснулись.

— Если даже ты не можешь заставить их есть, не представляю, как смогу сделать это я, — проворчал он.

— О, я думаю, что им всего лишь нужно немного… времени. У меня хорошее предчувствие, ну давай, — обнадёживающе сказал Азирафаэль, а затем улыбнулся, подошёл чуть ближе и положил свою руку Кроули на плечо. Кроули не разделял уверенности Азирафаэля. Хотя он очень хотел бы ему верить, и в тот момент одного этого казалось достаточно.

Кроули улыбнулся в ответ и, несмотря на внутренний протест, тоже отщипнул кусок и бросил его в воду. Тот приземлился с характерным хлюпающим звуком, и на этот раз ближайшая к ним птица решила, что она достаточно смелая. Она быстро ухватила мокрый хлеб и несколько раз щёлкнула клювом, пережёвывая его.

— Ох, боже, ты посмотри, какие у них зубы! — восторженно воскликнул Азирафаэль. — Полагаю, нам несказанно повезло, что наши пернатые друзья на Земле более благородны.

Кроули хотел перечислить миллион причин, по которым утки на Земле не могли бы считаться благородными только из-за того, что у них были зубы поменьше или вовсе их не было. Но рука Азирафаэля всё ещё так приятно покоилась на его плече, что Кроули не захотел портить этот прекрасный момент глупым спором. Он никогда ещё не чувствовал себя так хорошо, так приятно и тепло, и два солнца тут точно были ни при чём. В последний раз он чувствовал что-то подобное очень давно, когда всеобъемлющее знание потоком врывалось в него и крутилось вокруг, но было, тем не менее, в его полной власти и безропотно ему подчинялось.

Кроули просто надо было сделать то, что он давно хотел.

Он сжал руку Азирафаэля, и тот придвинулся ещё ближе, теперь их лица были почти на одном уровне. Кроули в последний раз поискал в глазах Азирафаэля привычные стены из страха и осторожности, но они вдруг исчезли. Азирафаэль сам приподнял голову, когда Кроули наклонился и прижался к его губам. Осторожно, невесомо и очень нежно. Спустя мгновение он почувствовал, как ладонь Азирафаэля мягко коснулась его щеки, и сам свободной рукой зарылся в его волосы. Казалось, что Азирафаэлю даже нравилось то, что Кроули приводит их в беспорядок, он сам углубил поцелуй.

Кроули пришлось ухватиться за него покрепче.

В конце концов, как и всё в мире, поцелуй закончился. Азирафаэль застенчиво улыбался, и на этот раз Кроули даже не задумался о том, что так же улыбается ему в ответ.

* * *

Пока они забирались обратно на холм, чтобы собрать вещи и отправиться на Землю, Азирафаэль всё сильнее погружался в раздумья.

— Что люди сделают со всем этим? — наконец спросил он.

— Извини?

— Ты сказал, что когда люди найдут это место, оно… как это… падёт.

— Ну что же, ты разве не заметил, что они сделали с первой планетой, которую им выделили, м? Они склонны разрушать стены Мироздания кирпичик за кирпичиком, распускать по швам всё лучшее, что у них есть. С каждым новым поколением их рвение всё усиливается, хотя и причиняет вред им самим.

Азирафаэль впервые за этот день нахмурился. Кроули не больше него нравилось то, о чём он только что рассказал, но он бы ни за что не стал отрицать реальность.

— Полагаешь, — нерешительно начал Азирафаэль, — что из-за этого начнётся следующая война? Ну знаешь, та, что между всеми нами и всеми ними. Война во спасение всего сущего от… людей?

Азирафаэль теперь выглядел совсем разбитым, он крутил головой, словно старался навсегда запечатлеть в своей памяти это прекрасное, первозданное место — пока мог это сделать. Кроули точно знал, что тот чувствовал.

— Может быть, — покачал он головой. — Я, правда, не знаю.

Они подошли к пледу и корзинке с едой, но Азирафаэль не стал сразу же её собирать. Вместо этого он стоял и, нахмурив брови, смотрел на землю. Кроули много раз видел этот взгляд, он означал, что Азирафаэль что-то задумал.

— Возможно… — осторожно начал Азирафаэль. — Возможно, цель их жизни на Земле — научиться на собственных ошибках! Возможно, всё, что творится сейчас на Земле — резкое развитие технологий, индустрии, глобальное потепление, сокращение среды обитания… — это испытание, тест! Они должны учиться, найти своё место во Вселенной, понять, как жить с ней в гармонии, и, когда они начнут исследовать такие отдалённые миры, они уже будут лучше, они будут готовы! — Азирафаэль улыбнулся собственному открытию. — А мы можем помочь им!

Кроули не смог удержаться от смешка. Он почувствовал знакомое волнение в груди — вот он, его привычный Азирафаэль. Ну как вообще можно не любить такое доброе и непостижимо оптимистичное существо?

Кроули щёлкнул пальцами, чудесным образом укладывая плед и еду в корзину и перемещая их в неизвестное соседнее измерение, чтобы без проблем добраться до дома. Он шагнул навстречу Азирафаэлю и в этот раз сам протянул ему руку. Азирафаэль, не раздумывая, принял приглашение.

— Договорились. Ты готов вернуться? — спросил Кроули.

— Конечно, готов.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилось, пожалуйста, поставьте "kudos" оригинальному тексту:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972705 ♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡


End file.
